Possible Files: Missing Ohana
by brycewade1013
Summary: One morning, Lilo wakes up to find her family missing. She decides to leave Hawaii with her friend, Victoria, and head to Middleton to seek help from old friend, Kim Possible. Kim takes both girls in and helps Lilo with her search. Little do they know, the person who took Lilo's family is watching them and is one of Kim's foes. No flames please!
1. Where is Everyone

**June 15th: The Morning of**

Eight year old Lilo woke up, feeling way more refreshed than she had in a long time. As she shook off her sleepiness, she found that her alien friend, Stitch, wasn't by his bed. "Stitch?" Lilo called out. No answer. "Stitch?" She called out louder. Still no answer. 'He must be downstairs.' She thought. Lilo then slipped into her red dress and headed downstairs to get breakfast.

As she made it to the kitchen, she still didn't find Stitch. Lilo also noticed no Nani or Pleakely making breakfast. "Pleakely? Nani?" Lilo called out. No answer. 'Nani must have gone to work. Pleakely probaly still upstairs with Jumba.' She thought. But, she still didn't know where Stitch was. 'Maybe Jumba knows. I just hope he's not getting into trouble.'

Lilo then grabbed herself a bowl of ceral and milk. After she ate her breakfast, she ran upstairs into Jumba's lab to find out where Stitch has gone. "Jumba? Pleakley? Have you two seen Stitch?" She called out. When she entered, there was no one there. All of Jumba's technology was left untouched. Lilo thought this was out of the ordinary. Not that she didn't have a problem with that.

'Maybe they're outside.' She thought. Lilo then went out to the back yard to see if they were working on Jumba's ship. She searched the whole yard, but no one was there. Lilo started to get panicky. Normally, Jumba and Pleakley would never leave the house without their disguises. And Stitch would never leave without telling Lilo.

Lilo decided to go to Nani's workplace at The Birds of Paradise Hotel to talk to her about this. Hopefully, she could help. Lilo ran all acroos Kaua town to make it the hotel. When she got there, Lilo smiled as she saw Kienoi's skateboard sitting by. She thought since her crush was here, she might have saw Stich or Jumba or Pleakley close by.

Lilo ran through the lobby and saw Kienoi standing by the front desk. "Kienoi!" Lilo called out.

"Hey Lilo," Kienoi waved. "What's the haps?"

"It's not good," Lilo said as she approached him. "You haven't seen my dog Stitch or my aunt Pleakley and Uncle Jumba by any chance today, did you?"

"Sorry Lilo. I haven't." Kienoi replied. "And I heard from my dad that your sister didn't show up for her shift."

Lilo froze in terror. Nani? A no show for work? Nani was usually very responsible. She never missed a day at work, no matter how sick or late she was. "This can't be." Lilo said quietly.

"Lilo? Are you OK?" Kienoi asked concerned. Lilo quietly backs away from him.

"I'm fine. I'll see you soon." Lilo said quietly, not wanting to attract attention. Lilo then walked away from the hotel. As she walked in the streets, Lilo hoped her worse nightmare wasn't coming true. She already lost her parents almost six years ago. Now, she prayed that she didn't lose her new ohana. Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind.

She then walked towards Mrs. Haswaga's fruit stand to ask her questions. "I'm sorry Lilo. I haven't seen your sister or uncle and aunt or your dog. Would you like a watermelon?" The eledery fruit seller replied.

"No thank you." Lilo said quietly. She ran across all over the island, asking the people she knew if they had any idea where her family was. Every time a person said no, the fears in her head grew stronger and stronger. Lilo couldn't handle losing Stitch. Or Jumba and Pleakley. Or even Nani for that matter.

After asking her hula teacher Moses and her friend and Nani's boyfriend David, Lilo decided to ask her foe, Myrtle Evans. She knew she proably didn't see them, but she had to try. Lilo ran up to Myrtle's house and knocked on the door. Myrtle answered and frowned when she was Lilo's face. "What do you want, Weirdlo?" Myrtle asked.

"This is not a good time, Myrtle. Stitch is missing. And so is Nani, and my aunt and uncle. Have you seen them?" Lilo asked, silently hoping that Myrtle actually did see them.

"NO!" Myrtle yelled. "And I don't care! Maybe they wanted to get away from you." Myrtle smirked.

"That is not true!" Lilo said. "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind."

"Come on! You know that stuff is fake." Myrtle said with a nasty smile. Lilo frowned at this. "The truth is Lilo: ever since your parents died, your sister hated the fact that she now had to give up college to take care of you. She would actually choose college than being with you. She doesn't even love you. And everything got worse when your dog and aunt and uncle joined the picture. Everybody hates you Lilo. They can't stand you because you're weird, a freak, and crazy. That's why your Ohana left you." Lilo was almost about to cry. She couldn't believe what Myrtle was telling her. Nani doesn't love her? This can't be. Ohana can't be fake.

"Now, if you are done, get off my porch and get away from my house!" Myrtle yelled, slamming the door. Lilo just walked away, her mind in a mixed state of fear and sadness. Could what Myrtle has said be true? Lilo is a little mischievous but she has a good heart and great ambitions. Could she have somehow driven Nani over the edge where she finally decided to give up? And what about Jumba and Pleakley? Were they sick of her too? And Stitch? No. This couldn't be. Of all the people she knew, Stitch never got tired of her antics. And as much as Nani gets annoyed with her, she still loves her. Same with Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo still had one more person to try: her first real friend, Victoria.

She ran to Victoria's house. Lilo knew her answer was probably the same as everyone else's but she needed some comfort too. Her new friend would give her that. She knocked on the door. "Hi Lilo." Victoria answered. Lilo grabbed her friend in a hug.

"Victoria! Something horrible has happened!" Lilo cried.

"What is it?" Victoria asked. "Did mummies and vampires became fused together?"

Lilo smiled a bit at Victoria's suggestion. "No," She said before turning serious. "Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani are gone."

"Where?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know." Lilo replied, her eyes spilling tears. She couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry. Victoria grabbed her in a hug.

"It's OK. Come inside." Victoria said, taking Lilo inside her house and to her room. "Tell me everything."

Lilo then started to explain everything that happened in the last few hour. Waking up to find nobody home, searching throughout Kuaua Town and Myrtle telling her that Ohana is fake and everyone hates her. Victoria felt her heart rip at the last one. She hated Myrtle for doing that. "Lilo, I don't hate you." Victoria said sweetly.

"Really?" Lilo asked, wiping her tears away.

"Of course. Your my best friend." Victoria said. Lilo smiled at this. "Look, I'll help you find them."

"Thank you." Lilo said quietly, pulling Victoria into another hug.

"I'm sure my dad won't mind you staying here for a few anyway. He's at a conference right now and won't be back till next week." Victoria explained.

"I need to go home first," Lilo said. "To get a few things."

"OK. I'll have my room ready when you get back." Victoria said. Lilo then left Victoria's house and rushed back home. Once there, she went to her room and gathered a few clothes and her doll Scrumps. Lilo then reached under her pillow to grab one last thing: The last picture of her family. This was really important because it was the only picture of both her parents with her and Nani. It was a beautiful day. Lilo would give anything to get it back. She wished that she didn't argue with her sister so much. She wondered if everything would go back to the way it was or if things would never be the same again?

Lilo put the picture in her backpack and left her house. She would not return until she found her Ohana.

 **June 15th: The Night of**

A few hours later, Lilo and Victoria sat around the dining room table, eating macaroni and cheese. They had just finished getting Lilo set up in Victoria's room. Lilo was silent through most of this. Victoria couldn't blame her. She was going through a horrible experience. She decided not to bother Lilo with questions. "This mac and cheese is good." Lilo said with a smile.

Victoria smiled back. As they continued eating, Victoria couldn't help but notice Lilo was looking at a picture. "Lilo, what you got there?" Victoria asked.

Lilo slid the picture to her friend. Victoria studied it, carefully. As she looked at it, she saw Lilo, Nani and two adults that looked a lot like them. Victoria guessed they were their parents. "Lilo, is this your dad?" She asked. Lilo nodded. "And your mom?" Lilo nodded again. "What happened to them?"

Lilo was silent for a moment. She normally didn't want to talk about with anyone else other than her family. But, she's grown to know Victoria and could learn to trust her. "It was rainy and they went for a drive. They didn't see the truck coming and it crashed. They tried to revive them but by the time we got to the hospital, it was..." Lilo tried to explain before crying again. Victoria felt her heart break into a million pieces. She couldn't imagine losing a parent like that. Victoria hugged her friend and stroked her hair gently.

Just then, a loud knock was heard. The two girls were startled by this. "What was that?" Victoria asked. Lilo and Victoria then walked towards the living room and crept towards the window. Victoria glanced through the curtains, where she found a man standing still outside.

"Victoria? What is it?" Lilo asked.

"I don't know. Lock the door." Victoria replied. Lilo did just that. Victoria kept her eyes on the man, outside her house. He didn't move. Not once. Lilo then grabbed Victoria by the shoulder.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Lilo suggested.

"You're right." Victoria agreed. Lilo then went upstairs. Victoria glance at the window again, only to find the man gone. Victoria thought this was out of the ordinary. Not that she didn't like weird stuff.

Lilo was snuggled up next to Victoria in her bed. Lilo just stared at the ceiling, her mind flooded with questions. Who was the man outside? Did she kidnap Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch? Where were they? Did they were hate her and just wanted to get away from her? Her mind was swirled with endless possibilities. Lilo then got an idea. 'Kim Possible! Of course. She can help me.' Lilo thought. She remembered when Kim and her sidekicks Ron & Rufus came to Hawaii to help save Stitch from Dr. Drakken. Lilo thought since her website said 'She can do anything' Kim might be able to help her find her Ohana.

* * *

In a undisclosed location, a man was talking to his friend on his cellphone. The man had a German accent. "Did you find little fraline?" The German asked.

"Yes." His friend replied.

"Good. Keep an eye on her. There's no doubt that she'll be able to find her to help find them." The German man then hangs up the phone and turns back to a bound Nani.

"You leave her alone!" Nani cries out.

"Now, now fraline, it's only till I can get her to reveal the location of the others, then I'll let you go." The German man said with a pleasant tone.

"If you touch my baby sister, I'm gonna hurt you!" Nani yelled.

"It'll be over soon." The German man said, walking away from Nani.

Nani broke down in tears. "Lilo, if you can hear me, I'm fine. Please get away from home and far away as you can. I love you." Nani whispered. She hoped wherever Lilo was, she could get the message and get away from danger.

* * *

Coming soon, Lilo and Victoria leave on a jet plane to Middleton to find Kim and request her help. The teen hero reunites with Lilo and meets her friend. Little do they know, they're being watched.


	2. One Day Gone

**June 16th: One Day Gone**

Victoria woke up to find Lilo repacking her things. "Lilo, what are you doing?" Victoria asked, shaking off the sleepiness.

"I'm leaving," Lilo replied. "Going to Middleton."

Victoria's mouth dropped. "Lilo, you just got here. I don't think your Ohana is somewhere in Middleton." Victoria said.

"I know. But, I need help finding them. And there's only one person who can help me: Kim Possible." Lilo said. Victoria smiled.

"You know her?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. She helped saved Stitch from Hamsterville and Dr. Drakken. Her and Ron and Rufus. They are amazing. Anyway, I figured she might be able to help me. Sorry Victoria, but I got to go." Lilo explained.

"I'm going with you." Victoria said.

"No! It's probably too dangerous. You know that man who was standing outside your window last night." Lilo said.

"Lilo, you need me. You know you can't do this alone." Victoria said with matter of factually. "Besides, how do you plan on getting to Middleton?"

Lilo struggled for an answer before finally, "OK. You got me there."

Victoria smiled as she pulled out a suitcase from under her bed. "Let's just say, my piggy bank broke a little." She said, opening the case to reveal a huge amount of money.

Lilo smiled. There had to be at least $2,000 dollars in that case. "How did you get that much?" Lilo asked.

"My daddy gives me a $20 dollar allowance, since I was four." Victoria said. "Are we comfortable for coach or should we be bad and splurge for first class?"

"First class." Lilo answered. "Let's get going. Our flight might leave soon."

With that, the two girls headed off to the airport. As they walked down the street, the man from last night watched them, still never moving. "She's on the move." He said to no one in particular. He then walked towards the girls, following their steps.

* * *

Arriving at the airport, Lilo and Victoria sat in the lobby, tickets in hand waiting for their flight to Middleton. The two girls sat there passing the time talking about Kim and her adventures. "So, Jumba thought that Rufus was an alien?" Victoria asked with wonderment.

"Yeah. But, Stitch was able to debunk Jumba's theory. He wasn't an alien." Lilo replied.

"I always thought Rufus was the cutest hairless animal out there." Victoria said with a smile.

"Yeah. Most hairless creatures are ugly. Rufus is an exception." Lilo said.

"Attention. Flight 223 from Hawaii to Middleton in now in the boarding process. All passengers please have their tickets and boarding passes ready at the gate." A voice blared over the speakers.

"That's us. You ready?" Lilo asked.

"Yep. Let's go." With that, the two girls walk towards their gate. Right behind them, the man stares at them. Then, he walks over to the ticket counter.

"One ticket to Middleton." He said.

* * *

After three hours, the girls' plane landed in Middleton. Lilo and Victoria then exited their plane and walked into the airport. "OK. Now that we're here, how do we contact Kim?" Victoria asked.

"Kim has a website. We just need to send her a message on it." Lilo said. "We need to find a internet cafe."

Lilo and Victoria then set off towards their destination.

* * *

At the Middleton Internet Cafe, Lilo and Victoria sat down at a table with a laptop and two coffee's. "OK. Here it is. Kim Possible. Now, the message." Lilo then began typing. 'It's me, Lilo from Hawaii. I need your help. I'm right here in Middleton. Please tell me the safest place I can meet you.' "And send."

"OK. Now what?" Victoria asked.

"We wait." Lilo replied.

Outside the cafe, the man watched through the windows. He then picks up his cell phone. "Sir, she's made contact." He said.

* * *

At the Possible Residence, Kim sat in her room, just relaxing. It was summer and she had just graduated. Now, she was simply sitting on her bed, reading The Hunger Games. "Hey KP." Ron said, entering Kim's room. "What you reading?"

"Oh. Hey Ron. I'm reading this really great book called The Hunger Games." Kim said with a smile.

"Wait. We just graduated from high school and your still reading?" Ron asked.

Kim just rolled her eyes playfully. "Ron, it's not for school. I'm reading for fun." Kim replied. "You should try it. This story is great. It's got adventure, suspense and a little bit of romance."

"I might give it a shot." Ron said playfully. "Speaking of hunger though, you know what I'm hungry for?"

"Ron..." Kim giggled.

"Tickle fight!" Ron yelled. Ron then chased Kim around her room before catching her and tickling his girlfriend.

"Stop! Please!" Kim giggled.

"Kiss me." Ron said.

"OK." Kim said with a smile. She then kissed Ron for about eight seconds. After the kiss broke, The Kimmunicator beeped. "Hey Wade. What's the sitch?"

"You remember that Hawaiian girl with that alien dog?" Wade asked.

"You mean Lilo? Yeah. I remember." Kim said.

"Lilo? I remember too. Man, it's been awhile since we seen her. And her family with her uncle saying that Rufus is an alien. I mean there is no way Rufus could be an alien. Except for the no hair thing." Ron said.

Rufus then popped out of Ron's pocket. "Hey!" Rufus squeaked angrily.

"Sorry buddy." Ron said sheepishly.

"Well, it turns out she's in Middleton right now." Wade said.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. And she's needs our help. Take a look at her message." Wade said, showing Kim Lilo's message on the screen.

"Looks serious. Tell her to meet me at the back of Beuno Nacho in ten minutes." Kim said.

"Already on it." Wade said.

"Lilo's in town? Cool! I wonder if she's brought Stitch with her." Ron said with a smile.

"I don't know. From the looks of the message, I think Stitch got kidnapped again." Kim said, frowning.

"But why come here to Middleton?" Ron asked.

"Beats me. We better go see anyway. Come on." Kim said, grabbing Ron and exiting her room.

* * *

Kim and Ron walked the streets of Middleton on the way to Beuno Nacho. "Hey Kim, what was The Hunger Games about?" Ron asked.

"It's about a girl who volunteers to save her sister in a serious game of life and death in a dystopian future. Along the way, she meets the boy of her dreams. Together, they try to survive the games and fight back against the government." Kim explained.

"Oh. I thought it was about food. Speaking of which, you mind if we pick up a Naco special?" Ron asked.

"Please?" Rufus squeaked, his eyes pleading.

Kim smiled. "OK. If you want." They then reached Beuno Nacho. "OK. You go get your food. I'm gonna go meet Lilo."

"OK." Ron said, heading inside. Kim then slipped into the back. She looked around when suddenly, the Hawaiian girl came rushing at her.

"Kim Possible!" Lilo yelled happily, hugging the hero's leg. "It's so good to see you again! Where's Ron?"

"He's getting his lunch." Kim said, reaching down to hug Lilo. "It's good to see you too. What's the sitch?"

"Lilo! Is this her?" Victoria asked, running up to meet them.

"Kim, this is my friend Victoria. She's a big fan." Lilo said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you too." Kim said. "Lilo, what's the trouble? Did Stitch get kidnapped again?"

"Yes. So did Jumba, Pleakley and my sister Nani. This is serious." Lilo said, her face worried. "That's why I came here. I figured this might be the safest place yet. Can you help me?"

Lilo didn't need to ask Kim. No matter the trouble, Kim was always up to the job. Kim then hugged Lilo again. "Don't worry Lilo. I'll find them." Kim said. She then picked up the Kimmunicator. "Wade, we got a major one."

"What is it?" Wade asked.

"Someone kidnapped Lilo's family. Can you send a drone over to Lilo's house and search for evidence?" Kim asked.

"I can get it done in thirty minutes or less." Wade laughed. Kim wasn't impressed by the joke. "It's a joke. You know like when you order your pizza."

"I think it's funny." Lilo said with a smile.

"Very limited audience." Kim smirked.

"I'll keep you posted." Wade said.

"So, now what do we do?" Lilo asked.

"You and Victoria can stay with me for awhile. My parents are out of town right now. So, all you have to deal with is my annoying twin brothers." Kim explained.

"You don't know what I have to deal with when it comes to Nani. She's sometimes mean to me and Stitch. She even grounded us just for burping." Lilo said before turning sad again. "I never thought I say this, but I give anything to hear her yell at me now." Lilo then teared up again and started crying.

"It's OK. Come here." Kim said, kneeling down and hugging the eight year old. "It's gonna be alright. Come inside. I'll buy you whatever you and your want." Kim then lead Lilo and Victoria inside Beuno Nacho. Then, a camera flashed behind them. The man was standing by the dumpster, holding a camera. He then smiles evilly.

* * *

Coming soon, Lilo reunites with Ron and Rufus. Kim then moves her and Victoria in and shows them the ropes around Middleton. Wade uncovers a clue as to who took Lilo's family.


End file.
